chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Conchita Martinez
Conchita Adele Pimienta Martinez is the female main protagonist of Creepy Conchita. She is currently lives with Nino Nunes and his family in Santa Fe,New Mexico. Biography Born in Brooklyn,New York, Conchita is a bubbly goth girl who just turned 14, moving to Santa Fe after a shocking breakup with her boyfriend, whom she caught cheating.She needed a new place to live due to breaking up with her boyfriend, so she moved in much to Nino's dismay.In the pilot, she has an explosive breakup with her boyfriend who was cheating on her. She moves to Santa Fe, and ends up living in a mexican style house with The Nunes Family much to her mother's dismay,but In Memory of a Memory, Caracola Proyectil sees Conchita as a baby. Appearance For a complete list of Conchita's hats, see the list of Conchita's hats. Conchita has long, half red half black hair about waist-length,tan skin and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted in a black dress and flats and a small black hat.Aside from her normal outfit, Conchita can be seen wearing a cream-yellow hat in colder areas. Conchita sleeps in a black night gown that appear in many episodes.In The Coco,Conchita wears an pink bunny hat. However, she wears a light purple shirt, with a skull, black skirt, and black shoes with long pink socks. She is only ever seen without her bunny hat. She has black hair in pigtails with red scrunchies and black skull earrings.Conchita wears PJs, which include a purple hat with a skull, lavender shorts, white socks and pink bunny slippers. Personality Despite her Gothic appearance, Conchita is happy and friendly with a habit of scaring them,but unlike her older sister,She is eccentric,surreal,quirky and artistic.In the Pilot,Conchita was teased by mean girls for being weird until she adopts a phantom black dog named Maddie Martinez.In Pity Party,Nino is telling Conchita a myth about mexicans drinking Tejuino,but During the song we learn that Caja Cortez is afraid of zombies until he becomes a zombie thanks to a mexican alcoholic demon.In Mexican Bean,Unlike her Tejano girly pen pal who enjoys ballet. Trivia * Conchita's outfit is fairly different from her pilot counterpart. * Conchita is more modest and kinder than her pilot counterpart. * In Sweet Sixteen,it is revealed that Conchita is half Mexican and half Puerto Rican unlike her voice actor,but During the opening sequence,a cute half mexican half dominican little girl sings the theme song. * There have been times where Conchita uses her lack of understanding New Mexican customs and strange habits to her advantage. * Conchita was born in Brooklyn before moving to Santa Fe. * Conchita is voiced by Melanie Martinez. * Conchita is often interpreted as a "Goth" by fans, although it has never been confirmed and the connection is based purely on the stereotype of Goths being overtly shy, lonely, gloomy and aloof. * Conchita's character might be based on Shareena Wickett from Detention. The female protagonist has a very similar attitude and goth style like Conchita. * Conchita might also be based on Raven from Teen Titans Go.Both characters are goth teenage girls with black hair. * In "Girl's Night Out", it is revealed Conchita has a fear of girly things. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Creepy Conchita/Characters